


Body Swap!

by StariWolfe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Swearing, i had a dumb idea and had to make it a reality, making estinien look a bit like a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: Vesper and Lemon swap bodies. Everything goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Body Swap!

**Author's Note:**

> this was so dumb, why did i write this
> 
> i know why, it's because I'm a gremlin

Vesper didn’t remember people being _this_ much taller than her before. When she and Lemon had used the Aetheryte heading to Summerford, she’d felt just fine. But she felt really strange now; it felt like her body was covered in something, there were weights on either side of her head, and it felt like something was hanging from her back, just at the base of her spine. What in the world-

Wait. Why was there-

Why was she staring herself in the face!?

Before words could leave her mouth, her doppelganger spoke.

“Wha-who are you and how do you look like me!?” She screamed, seeming to reach for something on her back that wasn’t there, before seeming to lose her balance and falling to the ground. “Wait, my tail-?” Vesper registered that the voice coming from her look-a-like sounded a lot like-

“Wait. Lemon, issat you!? Oh no, if yer me, then does that mean-” She brought her hands up to her face, feeling across her cheeks and neck. Her fingers were met with hard scales and what felt like...horns where her ears should be. She turned her head to look behind her and, lo and behold, she had a tail.

“Yes, I’m Lemon! Who are-” Lemon also seemed to register that it was Vesper’s voice she was hearing as she stood back up and stopped her screaming momentarily. “Vesper? Why do you look like me? And what do you mean I look like…” She paused to look herself over, and the reality of what had happened to the two dawned on them.

“We swapped bodies, it seems.” Vesper spoke slowly, feeling very alien in a body that wasn’t her own. “Oh seven hells, this ain’t good. How in the world-”

“Oh hello there, adventurers! I thought I heard some screaming, but everything seems alright.” One of the resident farmers walked up to the two, not realizing that the two weren’t in their right minds. “Don’t suppose they fixed the Aetheryte over at Limsa, did they? I’d heard it’d been acting up lately.”

The two women looked at each other, looked back to the farmer, and then turned their gaze to the Aetheryte. An Aetheryte on the fritz was never good, and they hadn’t seen or heard any warnings that it wasn’t working properly. But if it wasn’t working, and they used it to teleport, and something happened with their aether because of it…

“...I’d not use it for a while. I don’t think it’s fixed yet. I know the two o’ us are feelin’ a bit...odd.” Vesper did her best to speak calmly, hoping her voice didn’t shake too much. This was _bad_.

“That’s a right shame. Well, I hope you two feel better. Safe travels!” The farmer waved cheerily as he went back to his work, unaware of the internal panic the two adventurers were experiencing.

“Vess, this is bad! What are we going to do?” Lemon’s voice was shaking as her eyes filled up with tears. “I don’t like this. I miss my tail.”

“I know, Lem, I know. Try not to cry too much in my body, though, y’ hear? Th’ last thing I need is for m’ face to look all red and puffy for a few days.” She sympathized with how she felt, though. She wanted her body back. Having a tail and horns was _weird_.

“Right, right.” Lemon sniffled and wiped her eyes, getting her hand caught on the bandana Vesper often wore over her left eye. “There’s got to be a way to fix this, right? Who should we talk to?”

“Probably Krile, she’d have at least some idea o’ where to start.” Vesper took Lemon’s axe off of her back and handed it to her, while Lemon gave Vesper’s bow back to her. “Let’s head to th’ Rising Stones. If we’re lucky, our souls will swap back on the way.”

“And if we _aren’t_ lucky?”

“Then we figure it out later.”

Krile, thankfully, did have an idea on how to fix the wayward souls. However, it’d take at least a day or two to put together. And she made sure to tease the two Warriors of Light extensively.

“Krile, please. For once, this ain’t our fault.” Vesper was not having a good day as the lalafell nearly fell over laughing at their predicament. “There was no possible way for us t’ know that the Aetheryte was bugged. Y’d think that they’d put up signs or somethin’ sayin’ it wasn’t workin’ right.”

“I’m aware, I’m aware. You’re completely right, there’s no way you could have known.” Krile stood up from where she was rolling on the floor of the Rising Stones laughing, wiping tears from her eyes as she got up. “I can put something together to help you both, but it’ll take a minimum of a day. Quite likely, it will be closer to two days. Can you both behave until I have it ready?”

“Of course we can! Oh, and Krile?” Lemon looked at their short friend with pleading eyes. “Please don’t tell the other Scions about this. You know they’d never let us hear the end of it.”

“I’ll do what I can. Word travels fast, you know.” Vesper did _not_ like the look in Krile’s eyes. It was the same look she got whenever she was ready to start shite. “I’d lay low for a couple of days, and if, anyone asks, explain the situation. Now, off you two go! Don’t go messing up each other’s lives, now!” Krile made a ‘shooing’ motion at the two as she walked into Dawn’s Respite. The two looked at each other in dread before making their way out of the base, stopping in the tavern for a moment to consider their options.

“So, what do we wanna do ‘til Krile gets that fixit ready?” Vesper stared into the glass of ale she ordered. “It’s probably not a good idea to run all o’er creation in each others’ bodies.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Lemon took a sip of her drink, whatever it was. Vesper was too busy thinking of what to do to notice what drink she’d gotten. “Gods forbid if our friends see us like this. Think we should go camping or something? Maybe to the Churning Mists? I don’t think anyone would find us there.”

“That...might be a bit extreme, but we’ll keep it on th’ table.” She drained her ale in one gulp; she couldn’t get drunk quick enough to forget this bullshite was happening. “Methinks it’d be a better idea t’ just lay low in either the free company house or our other house. Maybe your apartment.”

“I think you’re right. Let’s stay in the company house ‘til this all blows over. I’m going to go get a few things from my apartment, can I stay on your couch?”

“Sure thing. I’ll get some extra blankets ‘n such ready.” The two paid for their drinks and walked outside of the tavern. Vesper took a look at the sky, finding the sun’s light soothing on her face. “Judgin’ by the sun, it’s about five pm. We’ll meet back at the company house ‘round seven, and I’ll let Altair and Nocte know what’s goin’ on. They’ll cover for us.”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you then.”

“Right. Remember: _lay low_.” Lemon nodded as she began to teleport to Limsa to head to her apartment in Mist. Vesper sent up a silent prayer to all of the Twelve that Lemon’s trip would be uneventful.

Lemon’s trip was not uneventful.

The way to her apartment was thankfully peaceful; no one stopped her, if they even saw her. It was when she entered her apartment that things went south. She was so focused on getting what she needed together that she didn’t check her surroundings when she walked in.

Let’s see, she needed a pillow, maybe another blanket, and at least two changes of clothes so Vesper wouldn’t be wearing the same thing for two days. She’d also need pajamas for her, should she take a plush toy? Maybe her Estinien plush? And some food! She could store extra food in the bar in the cellar of the company house. There was also-

“Vesper, what do you think you’re doing?”

Lemon stumbled backward and fell on her behind at the voice coming from near her fireplace (how in the world Vesper survived without a tail to help her balance was beyond her). She turned her gaze to the sofa to see Estinien there. She felt her panic rising; she’d never hear the end of it from him about this whole body swap thing.

“Oh Gods, Estinien, you scared me!” She stood up and dusted herself off while she thought about how to explain this whole debacle; she might as well go ahead and rip the adhesive off while she was packing. “So, here’s the thing. Vesper and I got our souls swapped somehow. We used the Aetheryte in Limsa and apparently it was buggy. When we got to Summerford, we were in each others’ bodies. Krile is working on something to help, but until she gets it done we’re going to lay low at the company house. I’m going to stay with Vesper until we’re back in our proper bodies.” She continued to pack while explaining, grabbing clothing and pillows and her plush toy, so she didn’t get to see his reaction. She only hoped that he understood.

“...Vesper, I don’t buy that for a second.” Lemon’s heart rate shot straight up; he didn’t believe her? “I’ve fallen for too many of your pranks for this, I’m wise to them now. Where’s Lemon and why are you in here?” Lemon had never been more thankful that Estinien and Vesper were close; he knew she meant no harm, so there was no spear pointing. Most likely he just thought Vesper was here raiding her fridge or pulling a prank.

“Est, it really is me! I _am_ Lemon! Neither Vesper nor I have anything to gain from a prank of this kind, _trust me_.” She finished her packing and grabbed her bags. “Besides, if you’re going to be this rude to your love, I won’t tell you where Vess is.” The two had been dating for a few moons now, and, while she loved to see him, sometimes his stubbornness got to her.

“Oh, I’m sure. I don’t know what you two are up to, but I’m privy to it. As for where Lemon is…” He stood up and made his way to the window. “Your company house, yes? That’s where you said you were staying. I’ll unravel this silly plot before the night is over.” Before Lemon could say otherwise, Estinien was out of her window, allegedly on his way to the Goblet, where the company house was. This was not good. She needed to call Vesper, now. She put a hand to her ear (it was so weird not having horns) and called Vesper on her linkpearl.

“Hey, Vess, so I’ve got some bad news. Uh, long story short, Estinien was here and I told him about what happened, but he, um...didn’t believe me. And he’s on his way to find you. Or rather, my body.”

“Whaddaya _mean_ he didn’t believe you!? What in the seven hells-” Vesper was having a bit of trouble keeping calm. She’d prepped her room in their company house for Lemon to stay over, but she was not expecting a dragoon to come barreling in to find who he thought was Lemon.

“He thought that we’re pranking him! I tried to explain, even called him by the nickname I gave him, but he _still_ didn’t buy it. Gods, Vesper, I’m so sorry.” Lemon was very clearly panicking on the other side of the linkpearl. “What do we do? I have...ideas of what he may do when he finds you, and you won’t like it.”

“Oh, loverly. Just what we need.” She didn’t even want to think about what Estinien would do to her; it could be as harmless as hugging her or as bad as taking revenge for past pranks. “Calm yerself down, mate, it’s not yer fault, at least completely. The pranks are my idea half the time. Now, what do we do?”

“He probably won’t believe us, so we should go get someone he would believe to explain to him. What about Nocte or Altair?” Vesper paused to think about the possibility; she’d explained what had happened to the two and, while they teased her, they agreed to help their friends keep a low profile. They were rarely in on their pranks, so would that work? Then again...

“I feel like he’d think they’re in on it. I can ask them to stall for me, though.” She’d probably have to go into hiding within the house to keep the dragoon off of her tail (no pun intended). “I don’t want to disturb Krile, though that can be our last resort…” She paused as she heard frantic knocking on her door. “One sec, Lem.” She opened the door to find Nocte there, the viera looking extremely confused and frustrated.

“Estinien is here, asking for Lemon. I tried to explain the situation, but he won’t believe me. He’ll probably force his way up here soon.” Vesper cursed under her breath; that was much faster than she anticipated.

“Lem, he’s here. I’ve gotta hide, can I trust you to find someone to help? Someone Estinien will trust while also believing our plight.”

“Oh, gods, who in the world-” Vesper heard stomping from down the hall; she was out of time.

“Lem, I have to go, he’s on his way. I believe in you, mate, find someone!” She hung up on her friend and turned to Nocte. “Do what you can to keep him in my room while I go invisible and hide downstairs if ya don’t mind. I’ll get Altair to keep him busy for me.” She quickly went invisible as Estinien got closer to her room, talking to Nocte at her door. She hoped to the Twelve that Lemon would find someone and fast; this dragoon was in no mood to wait around. If all else failed, Nocte could kick his arse, but she didn’t want it to come to that. _Hurry, Lem, hurry!_

Thankfully, Lemon _did_ have an idea of who might be able to tell the rampaging dragoon that they were telling the truth.

She was walking through the halls of the Congregation in Ishgard, on her way to Aymeric’s office. Her thought process was that Aymeric should (hopefully) be able to tell that she wasn’t Vesper, and he’d hear her out. Estinien would definitely listen to Aymeric, and hopefully, this whole situation would be over without Vesper being traumatized by an affectionate dragoon.

Thankfully, gaining access to Aymeric’s office wasn’t difficult. Vesper was a frequent visitor, so when they saw her body walking into the building and towards the way to Aymeric’s office, they had just opened the door for her. She came upon the door to his office and knocked; she desperately hoped he’d be there.

“You may enter.” Came his voice from inside. Oh thank the gods, he was there. Now came the hard part. She entered quietly, closing the door gently behind her. She turned to find Aymeric working on some kind of documents, though once he heard her footsteps, he looked up. Lemon didn’t miss how his face lit up when he saw who he thought was Vesper. She wished these two would get together already.

“Vesper! I’m glad to see you, my friend. What brings you here?” Lemon dearly wished this was just a visit to a good friend, but she wasn’t so lucky today. She frantically tried to figure out how to explain what had happened.

“So, uh, it’s a long story, so you might want to sit down. Oh, wait, you’re already sitting down. How do I explain this…” She was looking anywhere but Aymeric as she tried to get her explanation in order, so she completely missed the concerned look that crossed his face.

“I hate to interrupt, but you’re very clearly not Vesper.” Lemon startled at his statement and turned her eyes to him. “I know my friend well enough to know that you’re acting quite unlike her, not to mention that your voice is far different. I certainly hope…” Lemon did _not_ like the dark look that crossed his face, “...That you’ve not done something...unsavory to my friend.”

“N-No, no! Not at all! Ah, shite.” She held her palm to her face as she prepared to get questioned relentlessly. “I’m Lemon, Aymeric. Vesper and I used a buggy Aetheryte and swapped bodies. And we need your help.” Aymeric raised his eyebrow at that; Lemon hoped desperately that he’d believe her.

“You know, I can’t say I don’t believe you. That sounds exactly like the luck you two would have, and you certainly talk like Lemon.” She breathed a sigh of relief; she knew it was the right idea to come to Aymeric. “So, what do you both need help with? And if Vesper was put in your body, where is she?” He looked over her shoulder before looking over his own as if he was expecting her to come through the window.

“Alright, so! I’ll try to keep this brief. We were going to stay in the free company house until Krile can fix us up in a couple of days, but I had to get some things from my apartment. But Estinien was there and asking why Vesper was there since I look like her right now. When I explained, he didn’t believe me, and jumped out of my window to go find me, or rather, Vesper in my body.” Aymeric descended into giggles at the end of her story. Lemon couldn’t blame him; from an outside viewpoint, it probably was pretty funny. She didn’t really have time for funny right now, though, so she continued as he took a drink to quell his giggles. 

“Oh, laugh all you want! If we don’t get him to believe us, he’ll find her! She’s trying to hide but there’s only so long our friends can lead him astray! If he finds her, he’s either going to kill her or kiss her, and I don’t know which is worse!” He spit out his drink as she finished her sentence. She knew that the kiss comment would get his attention.

“I’m sorry, what? Kiss her?” Aymeric was rightly confused. She and Estinien hadn’t told anyone about their relationship, as they hadn’t had a chance. So the fact that Estinien might try to kiss Vesper while she was in Lemon’s body was a bit sobering.

“So, uh, something Estinien and I hadn’t been able to tell anyone is that we’re, uh...dating. So, yes, Estinien might try to kiss my body, which currently has Vesper in it instead of me. I’m fairly certain the reason he was in my apartment was to see me. If he finds Vesper, he might take his revenge on this alleged prank by being _extremely_ cuddly. Y’know, with hugs, cuddles, _kisses_...” She listed all the things that Estinien might want to do, and she didn’t miss the blank look on Aymeric’s face as he was processing the fact that his secret love might get exposed to a stubborn dragoon’s affections. “Y’know, I really wish it was me instead of her. I miss the kisses and cuddles, but I’m not sure she’d like it coming from Estinien. I don’t know how long Nocte and Altair can keep him from finding her.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point. So, where do we go and how do we convince him?” Aymeric got to his feet, sighing as he got up. Lemon couldn’t help smirking; she knew that he’d spring to action once he learned Vesper might get caught by Estinien and subjected to his affections.

“We need to head to Ul’dah, our company house is in the housing wards there. If you tell Estinien what’s happened, he’ll believe you, especially since it’s clear to you that I’m Lemon and not Vesper.” Lemon began walking towards the door to his office as he got himself prepared for a short trip. “Oh gods, I hope he hasn’t found her yet.”

“You and I both. But Vesper is a master at stealth, so I’m sure she’ll be fine for at least a little longer.”

Thankfully, Aymeric was right. Estinien hadn’t caught Vesper yet, in no small part due to her stealth skills.

She listened from the backstage of the basement as Altair tried to steer him away from her; she had never been more thankful for the Miqo’te’s silver tongue. After Estinien had thoroughly searched her room, he had made his way downstairs to where there was a stage for the bar that the company ran out of their house. Vesper happened to be hiding backstage and was trying desperately not to panic as Altair tried to keep him from going backstage.

“Estinien, I promise you, Lemon was telling the truth! The two of them swapped bodies-”

“Oh, I’m sure. You’re just in on it, too.” Vesper felt bad for asking Altair to do this; she knew he could keep the dragoon away, but it must be taking a toll on his mental health-

And then the tail acquired a mind of its own and knocked over some of the props they had backstage. Estinien’s eyes immediately turned to the stage, and he didn’t even listen to Altair as he claimed that it was just some props that he hadn’t stored correctly. Vesper thought quickly as Estinien momentarily looked at Altair and threw a spare hanger that they had towards some dishes in the bar, knocking them over. With his attention drawn elsewhere for a moment, she quickly went invisible again and quietly headed towards the stairs, moving towards the upper floor. As she ascended, she saw Estinien head towards the backstage to investigate, while Altair looked at her general direction and motioned for her to go. 

Upstairs, she tried to figure out a new hiding place. She couldn’t go back to her room, he’d probably look there again if he heard the door close. Could she go outside and make a run for it? No, he’d catch her easily. How in the world-

Wait. They had a huge fish tank in this lobby area, with only a sunfish in it. Both Vesper and Lemon could breathe underwater, and Estinien had no idea as far as she was aware. She could also stay invisible underwater…

Without thinking about it further, she carefully moved the lid aside and quietly slipped in. She made sure she was still invisible before moving the lid back, making sure to not make too much noise. The water muffled her hearing slightly, but she could still make out the voices of her friends as they made their way upstairs.

“See? I told you I hadn’t put up a prop ‘properly.’” She heard Estinien sigh at Altair’s pun. She smiled slightly; she’d taught him all he knew about puns.

“Save it. How do you explain the hanger in the kitchen?” She panicked again. She really should’ve thought about what she’d thrown.

“Estinien, out of everything we’ve seen on our various adventures, you’re questioning a _hanger_ in the _kitchen_? Mate, you know who your friends are, and most of them aren’t the cleanest. Oh, a thought just occurred to me.” She could see the two now. They were milling around the lobby area of the house. “Why are you so determined to find Lemon? I know you two are close, but this is almost… _abnormally_ frantic for you.”

“Wha-that’s none of your business, and you know it!” He frowned as he pulled the Miqo’te’s tail, causing him to yelp. “Are you going to keep stalling me, or are you actually going to help?”

“Oh, alright. I’ll go double-check her room. Nocte is there, so I doubt she’d get past her. You can stay here in case she went outside or some such.” Altair took a look around the room, seemingly to try and figure out where she was. After a moment, he shrugged, allegedly unable to spot her, and made his way back upstairs. Hopefully, he’d confer with Nocte about what to do about the irritated elezen man.

As Altair left the room, Estinien looked around the room, trying to spot his Au Ra friend. Vesper had never been more thankful to be able to breathe underwater; with the invisibility and how long she could stay in here, this hiding place was almost foolproof. However, Estinien turned his gaze towards the tank and she felt her blood run cold. It didn’t look like he saw her, however, as his focus went to the sunfish who she was currently sharing the tank with. She watched as he got closer and crouched down, connecting his eyes with the blank stare of the fish.

“I don’t suppose you know where my lady love has gone, do you?”

...Lady love? Wait, were those two…

She continued to watch as he turned away from the tank, still talking to himself.

“I don’t know why those two are pulling a prank like this. I just wanted to see my dearest for a bit.”

...Holy shite they _were_. When the hell had these two started dating? The moment this was all sorted out, she was going to pry _so_ many details out of Lemon-

Wait. If these two were seeing each other, then if he caught her, would that mean that he would-

She grabbed her tail as she finished that thought. She would _not_ be subjected to Estinien’s affections. She was traumatized enough with the whole body swap shite, she would not let this overactive tail give her away to a touch-starved dragoon. 

“Mayhaps she did go outside.” She watched as he went over to the window, apparently keeping lookout in case she did happen to go outside. She held a hope that he’d see some of their neighbors; there was a free company next to them that consisted of a large number of Roegadyn who wore tangas mostly. It’d be a fun bit of revenge.

“Alright, Estinien, we still can’t find her. She wasn’t in her room, and Nocte didn’t find any evidence of her anywhere else.” Both Vesper and Estinien turned towards the door to the private chambers, watching as Altair and Nocte entered the room. She had never been more thankful for her two friends than she was right now.

“Oh, hells, she’s got to be somewhere, right? Would she really have run away?... I didn’t do something wrong, did I?” Vesper actually felt a bit sorry for him at that question. He’d done nothing wrong; it was just a misunderstanding. She hoped Lemon would get here soon with help.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Estinien.” Nocte spoke up, trying to ease his nerves. “But we-” She was cut off when the front door opened, and everyone’s eyes widened when they saw who was at the door. Vesper couldn’t see, however, due to the way the door opened.

“My, it seems there’s a small party going on here. I hope we aren’t interrupting anything?” Vesper’s eyes widened and cheeks reddened as she saw Aymeric walk into their house, followed closely by herself-by Lemon in her body. It was still surreal to see herself walking around without her soul in her body.

“Aymeric! And-Vesper?” Estinien was the very picture of confusion at the arrival of the two. Vesper had to commend Lemon; Estinien would listen to Aymeric, and the lord commander would also be able to easily tell that Lemon in Vesper’s body wasn’t Vesper. Her friend may be feral, but she really came through for her this time.

“Actually, I’ve been told, and have found from talking to her, that this is Lemon’s soul in Vesper’s body. I’ve also been told that you think that this is an elaborate prank.” She couldn’t help but smile at Aymeric’s tone. It was clear from his voice and face that he found the situation hilarious, but was also concerned for her wellbeing.

“Wha-You _can’t_ be serious! How in the world-” Lemon spoke up before Estinien could finish his sentence.

“Est, you’ve got to believe me! Look, ask me a question that only Lemon would know! Whisper it in my ear and I’ll whisper the answer in yours.” She pleaded to him with her eyes-eye, her eye. She was still wearing Vesper’s bandana. Damn, this was confusing.

“...Fine. But if I find out that _all_ of you are in on this prank in the end, there will be carnage.” He motioned for Lemon to come closer and whispered his question in his ear, which she replied to readily in his ear. His face went as red as Dalamund red dye, which told Vesper that he finally figured out that it wasn’t, in fact, a prank.

“See? I told you! I’m me!” Lemon’s face split into the widest smile as he processed his revelation. “It wasn’t a prank, I told you!”

“So you did, so you did. Hells, I’m sorry. Though, to be fair, you two have pulled enough pranks that it was fair for me to suspect that.” Estinien ran his hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Vesper had to stop herself from giggling in the tank. It was the small bits of revenge that were the best.

“You have a point, but for once, it wasn’t a prank. Vesper and Lemon actually switched bodies. Speaking of Vesper,” Altair looked around the room for a moment before shrugging and switching to a different tactic to find her. “‘Ey, Vess! It’s safe, you can come out now!”

Vesper had never been happier to hear those words. A few seconds after the words had left Altair’s mouth, she removed her invisibility and stood up in the tank. She saw everyone startle at the sudden movement in the tank until she moved the lid to reveal herself. She stared hard at Estinien as she climbed out of the tank.

“O’ my bloody _hells_ , Estinien, why did you not believe Lem? Fuckin’ hell, mate, I thought you were out for blood.” Vesper shivered a bit as she stood soaking next to the tank. “Are Au Ra cold-blooded? Or is it just cold in here? Can someone get me a towel or somethin’, please?”

“On it.” Nocte walked up towards Vesper’s room again to go fetch some towels for the freezing woman, while Aymeric walked over to Vesper and threw his cloak over her.

“Aymeric, good to see you, though I wish t’ was under better circumstances. I’ll get yer jacket all wet, are you sure about this, mate?” She went to give it back to him, but he refused.

“Think nothing of it, it’ll dry quickly.”

“If yer sure. Lemon, good idea to get him. Oh, that reminds me. Lem, Estinien, I’ve a question for you two.” She walked forward until she was close to the two and grabbed them by the collars of their clothes. “When the _FUCK_ did you two start dating!?”

Everyone except for Aymeric and the two in question stared wide-eyed at Vesper’s question. Lemon and Estinien turned a deep shade of red while Aymeric descended into laughter. Nocte arrived just as Vesper asked her question, shrugged, and threw a towel to Vesper.

“Well, uh, it’s been...a few moons now?” Lemon spoke slowly as she got herself composed. “I’m sorry, we haven’t had the chance to tell anyone. It wasn’t intentional, I promise!” Lemon hid her face in Estinien’s chest, and Vesper was nearly disturbed at the sight of her body cuddling Estinien. He wasn’t a bad guy or anything, but they had no romantic chemistry, only platonic chemistry.

“Y’know what, I’m over it. Well, you two,” Vesper turned her attention from Lemon to Aymeric and Estinien, “yer welcome to stay a bit since you came all this way. We can head down to our bar. I could use some alcohol after this day. Maybe some food, too.”

“That sounds good to me. My cloak needs to dry before I go back into the snow.” Aymeric went to stand beside Vesper, ready to follow her to the bar.

“Aye, I could use some alcohol, too. Back to the bar, then?” Estinien grabbed Lemon’s hand and made his way back down the stairs, followed closely by Nocte and Altair. Vesper grabbed Aymeric’s hand and followed them down.

“Let’s hope I get drunk enough to forget this whole day.”

Two days later, Krile had finished the method to switch Vesper and Lemon’s souls back to their proper bodies. After the deed was done, Vesper parted with Lemon and made her way back to the company house to rest in her room. She had no idea how, but both of them were incredibly sore from the ordeal despite taking it easy the day after everything had gone south. Lemon had gone back to her apartment to spend some much deserved time with Estinien, leaving Vesper to her own devices.

The moment she arrived in her room, she collapsed on the bed. She was sore and exhausted and really couldn’t be arsed to do anything for the next week if she could avoid it. And yet, the moment that thought crossed her mind, there was a knock on her door.

“Oh, for the love of-who is it?” She yelled towards the door. She heard it open and it sounded like someone stuck their head inside.

“It’s me, Vess.” Altair’s voice. “I don’t mean to disturb you, but Aymeric is here and he’d like to see you.” Oh. That was a pleasant surprise.

“A’right, that’s fine. Can ya escort him up here? I’m too tired t’ move.

“Sure thing.” She heard the door close as Altair went to fetch Aymeric. She couldn’t deny the fact that she’d love to see him now that she was back in her own body; she just hoped that he wouldn’t mind her being a bit of a slug at the moment.

She perked up slightly as the door opened again and someone stepped inside, closing the door behind them. She lifted her head from her pillow as Aymeric walked through the arch separating her entryway from the main part of her room. He took in the sight of the room before looking around for her, smiling as he found her laying on the bed.

“I take it you’re actually Vesper this time, and not Lemon in Vesper’s body, yes?”

“Aye, yer spot on. I’m Vesper who is somehow incredibly sore after this whole ordeal.” She fell back to her pillow as Aymeric took a seat beside her on the edge of the bed. “At least I’m back in my body.”

“Indeed you are. Full glad am I that Krile was able to help you two.” Aymeric was nearly beaming at her, and she couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“You and me both. I’m gonna sleep for a week if the world will let me. I have no clue how Lem falls asleep with horns an’ a tail.” Because she was so unused to an Au Ra body, she’d not slept well at all the last two nights.

“It’s lost on me as well. But I’m glad that things are back to normal, relatively speaking.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little. “I hope you don’t mind my intrusion. I wanted to make sure you were fairing well after being back in your own body.”

“Yer never an intrusion, mate. I’m always happy t’ see ya.” She propped herself up on her elbows, wincing as her muscles ached in protest. “Yer always welcome here, and yer welcome to stay as long as y’ like. I’d be glad for yer company. And I have enough books to keep us entertained when we run out of things to talk about.”

“If you’re sure, I think I will stay awhile. Besides,” his eyes gained a mischievous glint to them, “I’d like to hear all about what I missed when I was on my way here from Ishgard, and what it was like being in a different body.” Vesper fell dramatically back to the pillows, feigning agony.

“Oh, it hurts! But ya drive a hard bargain. So, here’s how it all went…” She launched into her story and continued to tell it until her eyes could no longer stay open. She fell asleep in the middle of a sentence and Aymeric took it upon himself to cover her in one of her many blankets before taking his leave. He’d do his best to make sure she could rest for a few days to recover from this before the world needed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to see our fc house, it's goblet ward 22 plot 20 in midgardsormr
> 
> and shout out to our neighbors


End file.
